


You and I (are meant for each other)

by lydiastxles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lydia loves Stiles so much, Near Future, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiastxles/pseuds/lydiastxles
Summary: Sometimes it's scary how much Lydia Martin is in love with Stiles Stilinski.





	You and I (are meant for each other)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_inked_asterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_inked_asterism/gifts).



> To the most beautiful wife there is.  
> (this is so not to get you to change your fic plot)

 

  _I always thought I was good with words, but you made me speechless._

“I vote today to be a pajama day.” 

That was the first thing she heard before she even opened her eyes. It wasn’t normal for Stiles to be up before Lydia, but sometimes that happened and it was those days that Lydia dreaded the most. Since the hunt, Stiles sleep routine became even worse than it already was. Nightmares, night terrors, insomnia and even choosing not to sleep had become frequent, worrying Lydia more than she already was. And whenever he woke up first, that meant he hadn’t slept at all. 

It was an unspoken rule to never wake up Stiles whenever he was sleeping since the nogitsune episode happened. But the thing is: he didn’t sleep anymore for the pack to be able to wake him up. His sleeping schedule consisted in three to four hours, from three am to six or seven am and random naps during the day. 

Even years later, when he was no longer living in Beacon Hills and far away from the supernatural, it still happened more than Lydia liked. According to his roommates, it was pretty common for them to wake up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and find Stiles still up, doing the strangest things. The most bizarre so far was walking to the living room where mugshots of tons of people were being organized from the least to the most dangerous fifty sociopaths from Washington since the 1700’s. 

But when Lydia visited him, it was easier for Stiles to keep a sleep routine. Together, the nightmares came to a minimum and when it happened, there was always someone’s arms to be comforted. There was always her lips to whisper she loved him and his kisses to tell her he was there. 

“Don’t you have class today?” She mumbled, still with her eyes closed. If she was still half-asleep, Lydia was sure that it was too early for them to be even wake up. 

“Well, _yes_ , but I also have you here today.” His fingers lingered for a moment on her hair and she knew he was smiling at her. “Priorities, Lydia.” 

“I’m also here for the rest of the week. You, however, have this class _today_.”

 “I’m sorry, are you… Are you kicking me out of bed?” His voice sounded outraged, but there was a trace of laugh on his tone. “I can’t believe I had to wait since the third grade for the brilliant Lydia Martin to become my girlfriend and to be in bed with me so she could actually _kick me out_ of my own bed.”

 “You were the one who fell in love with me.” This time, she opened her eyes and turned to face him. “That’s completely your fault, if you want my brilliant opinion. You knew what you were getting into.”

 Even though his face screamed exhaustion, listening to her words was all he needed to relax his face. Without his worried or exhausted expressions, it was easier to see that he was only twenty-two years old.

 “Yes, I did fell in love with you.” His words became softer as he leaned towards her with a small smile on his lips. “But that’s completely your fault.”

 As soon as his lips touched hers, everything went blank. That happened whenever she was kissing Stiles.She could only focus on what they were doing, not where they were or who was with them. The whole world disappeared and nothing else mattered. Only them. Together.

 It still scared Lydia on how much in love she was with Stiles. Allison’s words, for so many years, haunted her. The way her best friend felt for Scott was so big, so majestic that after she asked Lydia to remember all those feelings she had for Jackson, she couldn’t. Because even though she wanted him to be, Jackson was never the right person for her. Neither was Aiden. And that was scary for her, wondering if she was never going to find the person who matched the feelings Allison once described.

 Sometimes she wondered if she’d always feel that way about Stiles. If she would feel eager to see him every time they weren’t together. If she’d still look for his hands whenever he was close. If she’d think about him constantly, anxious to get home and be able to properly talk to him about her day and hear about his. Or if he was still going to love her after a few years. If Lydia was being completely honest, she didn’t want to find out. She was too scared of the answer, even though she could sense that her feelings would never go away.  But she was also sure her parents loved each other that much at some point in their lives and their relationship didn’t last forever. Her biggest fear was that she and Stiles were following the same path.

 But then she remembered Allison once more. She loved Scott McCall until her last breath. She died saving her friends who loved her so much that sometimes it hurt. She knew Stiles and Lydia were going to be together forever even when Lydia didn’t know he existed. _She knew_. And that was more than enough to believe Lydia would also love Stiles Stilinski until her last breath.

 “I love you too” She whispered as soon as his lips left hers. And he knew he’d won.

 

* * *

 

“I thought pajamas day consisted on being in bed all day in our pajamas.” She said looking at her boyfriend cooking. They’ve been in bed for almost two hours after they woke up, but as soon as Stiles started to complain he was hungry, it was hard to convince him not leave the bed.

 She was glad that none of his roommates were home that morning. Lydia liked them just fine, but she was never comfortable around new people. It was fun meeting them for the first time, a month after college started. Stiles had been the first one getting to his new place and was alone for four days, until Lydia left to MIT. She had heard a lot of nice things about them - how they were not supernatural was huge relief for her. The last thing she needed was having Stiles getting in the middle of supernatural events without her or Scott around. - and was glad that Stiles also liked them. She knew how much he missed Scott and was happy he’d made some friends to keep him company.

 The first time she met them, they had a hard time believing she was _The_ Lydia Martin Stiles wouldn’t shut up about. She knew he had shown (multiple) pictures of her and them together - she made sure to put a portrait of them in his nightstand and on his living room - so they knew what she looked like, but once they told her that he pretty much described her as God himself, it was hard to believe she even existed.

 They got very used to her coming to their place out of nowhere and were fine with her having a spare key. She even got their numbers and texted sometimes to make sure Stiles was eating and not becoming a Zombie with his lack of sleep.

 But they were there all the time - as they should, it was their house too - and Lydia wanted to be completely alone with Stiles. She wanted more pajamas days with him than she could ever picture and even that wouldn’t be enough.

 “Well, I don’t want one of the boys to wake me from my naps to ask me if I ate today.” He send her a look as she pretended she didn’t know what he was talking about. “You know Melissa packed mine and Scott’s fridge with frozen food, right?”

 “Yes, and I also know that when Scott came by a few months ago, your fridge was still half full.” She walked towards him, hugging his waist and resting her cheek against his back. “I just don’t want to have a sick boyfriend, you know.”

 “I know.” They stayed in silence for a while, just listening to the sound of eggs frying and taking the morning light slowly. When the food was ready, they sat next to each other in the couch and turned the TV on, putting on some random reality show that both of them enjoyed.

 

* * *

 

Being in bed with Stiles is the best part of her day. It’s not for the sex - is never about the sex. It’s about the intimacy of  his touches, his words, his gaze. His fingers tracings random images on her back, his lips kissing every curve of her body, his eyes looking at her with endless love.

 Every time they’re having sex is a new feeling. It’s never routine. It’s never for themselves, it’s always for the other. Since the first time it happened, she notices how their bodies were made for the other. She knows that’s not how it works, but it’s true. They were made for each other, just like their hearts were too.

 The sex doesn’t make them feel complete. Their presence is more than enough for that. With just a smile or a look, Lydia feels happier than she’s ever been. And it feels surreal sometimes, because she can still remember how unhappy she used to be. She can still remember the pain that lingered in her body all the time, the tears that came down her cheek almost daily, the feeling that she’s not good enough.

 But not when she’s with him.

 When she’s with Stiles, she feels like she was born again. Like she’d done everything differently. Like she chose to be herself, to be kind, to be who she really is. He makes her feel like the most special person in the world, he tries so hard to give the world to her without realizing he is the whole world for her.

 And she couldn’t be more grateful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, first of all, I'd like to thank my beautiful beta Kaleigh (@mrtinsky) for helping me out with this. I can't show you how much grateful I am for you, honey!  
> This is my fluffiest fic so far and I'm very proud of it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much and I did writing it.  
> (also, can't wait for all of this to happen in canon - take a hint MTV producers)  
> I'm @lydiastxles on tumblr and thank you for reading it!


End file.
